The Psychic
by ColourUrDreamsWithHighlighters
Summary: Kristen has a special power but only a few people know about, she knows that her life is spiralling down into the distant unknown but can Luke save her from the wraths of her mind imploding.I have related this to Twilight because of the psychic thing!Xox


**Right, so this is the first chapter of my first story. It was starting out to be my English assignment but I decided that this didn't fit my frame of mind at that point in time. Hope you like it. As you probably can tell I am relatively new to the story writing on here due to the shortness of the chapter. But I will do a max. of about 3-4 more chapters and then I will base the chapters on the amount of reviews. So. ENJOY!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**KRISTEN POV**

"KRISTEN!" I heard Luke shouting.

I was frozen, my feet glued to the floor. I couldn't even turn my head to look at Luke, who was obviously trying to reach me. But couldn't, as the debris was separating us. Though I had replayed this over and over in my mind, it left me shell shocked to experience it in reality.

"KRISTEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Luke boomed from across the rubble.

"Um...I...o...ove...over here." I manage to stutter. I was silent for a moment, then I heard falling rocks. I was about to run when a hand was placed firmly on my shoulder. I screamed.

"Kristen, calm down," my breathing was accelerating, I felt like I was going to cry. "Hey, don't be upset." He placed his other hand lightly on the side of my face.

As I look around – a train over-turned and passengers either dead or injured – I can't help feeling responsible for the things that had happened. I cast my mind back to when all this started to happening to me...

* * *

"Night." I said to Sam, my flatmate.

"Kay, whatever." Sam replied with a weird tone in her voice, I decided to ignore it.

Sometimes I never really got her, it was like she had bi-polar when she was around other people. I came back to reality and focused my attention on climbing the few steps up to my loft bedroom. My big white bed was pushed right into the south facing wall and the wall opposite had amazing double-doors with long floor-length drapes that were a deep purple colour. I grabbed my satin pajama set from my draw and swiftly changed - making sure the curtains were closed before I did anything - and literally crawled to my bed and pulled the cover straight over my face. At first I couldn't get to sleep then my eyes drooped down like they were made of lead.

Suddenly, there was a crash as the picture in my head showed a train hitting something on the track, swerving to the left and crushing into the platform of people. I tried to grab something, but I kept coming up empty. I screamed and opened my eyes, to find myself bolt upright and my face clammy with sweat and my hair stuck around my head. I was breathing deeply to try and block out the images that previously formed in my head, but I could still see flash-backs of the maddening nightmare that had just occured.

Two weeks later, I still had the dreams and then I bumped into Luke in Starbucks, I got to know him over a cup of coffee (well a skinny mocha-choco latte for me but anyway) and strangly he knew all about my recurring dreams like he was a mind-reader and as I got to know him, turns out he was but only when people were thinking things at that point in time. Luke told me about the group thing he is involved with and the leader (master which is what he calls him inside the grounds of the training centre) but in other circumstances he is known as Demitri.

* * *

"Kristen? Kristen? You Listening?" Luke was snapping his fingers infront of my face. Interrupting my reverie. I didn't know how it happened but I just snapped.

"It's all my fault, Luke, I knew this was going to happen, because I'm a freak who has psychic visions, and...I...I..." I trail off my eyes pricking and then I just couldn't control the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Then like a lightning reaction I'm throwing myself over Luke.

"Look Kristen, I have two things to say to you, number one; I'm afraid to say this but...you...you are a freak," then the tears came back again and I feel so emotional that I really don't think that my legs can hold me up, so I slump down and hug my knees tighter and tighter into my chest until it's really hard to breathe properly. Luke takes in my expression, smiles and says, "Oh you know I didn't mean it like that, anyway, number two; you can't blame yourself." I stare down at my feet and wonder why he stopp-

"Look at me." He demands, "Kristen look at me," he puts a finger under my chin so I am staring straight into his bright blue eyes.

"It's not your problem if these things get out of control, as Demitri told you when he introduced us. He said that whatever happens, don't blame yourself. Because it's not your job to save everyone in the world." Luke finishes. And rests a comforting hand on my leg. Which kind of makes me uncomfortable but also sends an electric shock through my blood stream.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home, and...um...um..." I career off the subject.

"OK, you want me to come with you?" Luke asks.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." I give an unconvincing smile, whilst in the process of standing up from sitting on the floor for a while.

"OK Kristen." Luke steps forward and hugs me, I put my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder; as his wind around my waist, he squeezes me for about 10 seconds and then we just stand there. But this doesn't feel awkward, strangely enough. As I unwind my arms from his neck I can feel the restraint, the hesitation in his arms. So I stayed with holding his hand, but in a friendly way, I think.

"Hey, what's up." I say with an exaggerated happy tone in my voice.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said. And as we reached the top of steps and Luke weaved his arms around me again and looked deep into my eyes as I watched my step as anytime soon I knew that I'd probably fall flat on my face. I turned my head to face him.

"Luke?" I ask him.

"Yes?" Luke replies, still staring at me.

"Ermm.... if I'm going to go home, I need you to let go." I said.

"Oh, right, OK...um...I'll call you tomorrow." Luke confirms.

"Sure." I step forward and kiss him on the cheek.

As I walk home I wave back towards Luke, who has a depressed expression on his face, well, whatever it is he'll probably tell me tomorrow.

* * *

**So what do you think Luke is about. I would appreciate things to improve on so if you like it please tell me, I might not publish a few chapters during this week as i have to plan certain personal things but I will gladly take your feedback into consideration and if you would like any sort of situation involved in 'The Psychic' then I will try my best to make them fit. Xoxo Lozzeh**


End file.
